Archive:N/Mo 27hp Sacrifice Necro Farmer
The purpose of the 27hp sacrifice farmer is to bring the necromancer down to 27hp and use sacrifice skills combined with Dark Aura to deal massive AoE damage. Attributes and Skills prof=necro/monk deathm=12+1+3 soulre=1+3 bloodm=3+3 healin=9 protec=9spiritbreezeauraof the masterpactof the lichmendingspirit/build Equipment Armor * Use Radiant insignias on your armor to boost your energy. * Every piece of armor should have a superior rune. Death Magic is a must. Weapons * Any 20% of Enchanting with extra energy such as Totem Axe or Rajazan's Fervor. * The Grim Cesta obtained from the quest Cities of Ascalon is required to bring you down to 27hp. Usage The usage is similar to 55hp builds. Cast Balthazar's Spirit and Mending when you enter an area and wait for your energy to return to max. Once you see your enemy, cast Aura of the Lich, Protective Spirit, Healing Breeze and Dark Aura. Once you are in the fight, spam Blood of the Master and Dark Pact to deal AoE damage through Dark Aura. Maintain Aura of the Lich, Protective Spirit, Healing Breeze and Dark Aura during the battle. Counters *Enchantment removal. This can be survived by using cover enchantments (like Vigorous Spirit) to protect Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze. *Conditions or Hexes that cause degeneration. Stack too many and you'll negate your health regeneration. *55hp for this build won't work efficiently since the sacrifice skills will damage you. *Interrupts, excessive Knockdowns, Dazed, and Life Stealing. Variants * Replace Dark Pact with Blood of the Aggressor for life stealing and damage. Since it will steal up to 23 health with 6 blood magic, you should recover your health fully in one cast (Other life stealing skills can be used also such as Vampiric Bite.) * Replace Mending with Insidious Parasite. Since you have 27 hp, your Healing Breeze alone will heal you enough even without Mending. With Insidious Parasite's help, your health will stay topped off and you can do even more damage to one particular enemy. * Mending can be changed to Essence Bond for better energy management. Again, with this change Healing Breeze alone should be enough to heal you. * Also, you can drop Mending, drop Protection Prayers to 8, increase blood magic to 5+3 and bring Blood Renewal instead. Blood Renewal causes you to sacrifice health, but your low hp and Aura of the Lich will make the sacrifice manageable. The advantage of this change is the ability to have a backup in case Healing Breeze gets interrupted, and Blood Renewal deals damage through Dark Aura because of its sacrifice. * Drop Dark pact and lower Blood Magic to 3, increase Curses to 3+3 and bring Meekness instead. Meekness will decrease the damage you take and do damage through Dark Aura. Notes *This build can survive larger groups of enemies than a normal 55hp build because of Aura of the Lich. *Another advantage of this build is the fact that you don't have to wait for the enemy to attack (or cast a spell) to deal damage, unlike SS or SoJ. You can also run down enemies that scatter. *The idea of this build is to decrease your health below 55hp without any Death penalty, so you can keep your energy as high as possible. *With Aura of the Lich, 15% Death penalty will decrease your health to 16 (with the -50hp Grim Cesta unequipped), 30% is 18hp (with one piece of armor off), 45% is 19hp (with two pieces of armor off). *If you don't have the -50hp Grim Cesta, you can still use Aura of the Lich to bring you down to 52 health. In that case, dark aura and sacrifice skills can be changed to other attacking skills (such as Mark of Pain.) *With 27hp, sacrificing 5% health results in 0 damage taken, 10% = 1 damage, 17 = 2 damage, 25% = 3 damage See also *A video of the build in action will be added. N/Mo 27hp Sacrifice Necro Farmer